Hide The Bat's feellings
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Nate's most inconspicuous Yo-kai guest is acting strange. Gera Gera Po everybody
I do not own anything in this story
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Hide the bat's feelings

It was a normal day at Nates house, Jibanyan and Whisper were exercizing (bothering Nate as he was trying to read... AGAIN) while unbeknownst to our crew a particular bat was peeking out of the closet eyeing her roomate.  
'Why can't I get him out of my mind? We've been living in the same room for a long time now... but lately I've been having this weird feeling whenever I'm around him, could I be in love?' ponders Hidabat  
" Guys, can you keep it down." Nate complains to his Yo-kai roomates." Ahhhhh. That was a good workout, time to start my training nyanow." Jibanyan says stretching.  
Jibanyan starts heading over to the window when he notices Hidabat peeking out of the closet, the moment he spots her she hides inside the closet, ignoring her Jibanyan continues his way out the window.  
Nate and Whisper then head to school leaving Hidabat alone.

" Sigh, I can't help it, he's just so cute,adorable, and CHARMING.(pun intended) But why would somebody as adorable as him choose me?" questions the reclusive bat Yo-kai.  
Hidabat then remembers all the time they spent in the closet(it's their room so don't get any ideas), Watching Next HarMEOWny, playing hide and seek (she always won), and just talking the day away.

Meanwhile at the intersection.

" Hidabat has been acting so strange lately, she's been more distant lately, more shy, even for her. I hope she's okay, I don't know what I would do if she got sick or something worse happened to her." The red cat says lost in thought.  
Jibanyan is so lost in thought he doesn't notice the truck heading straight for him.  
" Could it be..." Jibanyan starts with realization as the truck hits Jibanyan sending him flying (as usual).  
Nate and Whisper are on their way home from school when... CRASH!

" Jibanyan! Are you okay?" Nate asks concerned for his Yo-kai friend.  
" I take it your training was flightful again today?" asks Whisper.  
" Aye Blink IBIT thing my kareoke." The cat exclaims still dazed from the crash.  
" What did he say?" The boy asks his ghostly butler. " I think he said, Aye Blink IBIT thing my kareoke." Whisper replies dumbly.

Nate glares at Whisper.

" What? Can't you take a joke? Okay, Okay, I think he said he thinks he bit his tounge while doing kareoke." explains the Yo-kai butler.  
" Okay? Is your tounge okay?" Nate questions." NO NO No! I Think Hidabat's been inspirited by a Yo-kai!" Jibanyan exclaims shaking off his dazed state.  
After hearing that Nate hurrys home with Whisper and Jibanyan left in he dirt.  
" Nate! Wait for us!" Cries the pale white ghost chasing after his "master.  
Nate had just got done searching his room for Yo-kai when Whisper and Jibanyan finally make it to Nate's house.

" Hidabat? Are you feeling okay?" The average boy who's not really average after all asks his bat friend.  
" Y-Y-Y-Yes." Hidabat stutters." Come on you can tell me." The special boy with the Yo-kai Watch says knowing everything's not alright.  
" Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anybody." the bat says sternly." I promise!" Nate promises.  
Unknown to the duo, Jibanyan and Whisper where just about to enter the room when they hear them talking.

"I-I-I think I might be be be in love?" Hidabat says blushing as she whispers the words "in love."  
" What was that last part?" Nate questions as he couldn't hear her whisper. " I think I might be in l-l-l-lo-lo-love." repeats the bat.  
" I see, mind if I ask with who?" the boy asks with curiosity." J-J-J-Jibanyan?" The bat stutters as she swoons over the cat Yo-kai.

On the other side of the door Whisper and Jibanyan are shocked.

" Well what are you going to do Jibanyan?" questions Whisper.  
" I don't know what am I going to do?" Jibanyan says panicing  
" What does your heart say?" the butler asks the cat.  
"W-W-Well, I guess I always have kind of liked her." Jibanyan replies blushing.

Whisper and Jibanyan then fall into the room.

" How long have you guys been there!?" Nate exclaims in shock as his two friends fall to the floor.  
" Too long." Whisper says in pain as he adjusts his back. Hidabat then hides in the closet realizing they heard everything.  
" Now what are we going to do?" the boy asks as Hidabat locks the door in embarassment.  
" Leave it to me nyaNate." Jibanyan says with confidence.

Later that night Jibanyan goes to bed.

" Hidabat, Can I talk to you for a sec?" The cat asks as his roomate merely hides.  
" I'll take that as a yes, Well I've been thinking and I realized I've had this strange feeling ever since you inspirited me, at first I thought I was still recovering, but now I realize... I LOVE YOU!" The cat says exclaiming that last part.  
Jibanyan then pulls Hidabat into a deep deep deep passionate kiss. When they finish both of them are bright red.

Several months later, the couple has a child they name CatBat.  
Several years later CatBat moves into a mysterious golden pyramid in the jungle.  
Several more years later CatBat gets beaten up by a **fat, greedy, garlic loving, yellow clothed idiot in purple overalls.**  
Ever since then CatBat has hated the letter **W**.

Author's note: If you want to know what CatBat looks like then play _ _ _ _ _Land4.


End file.
